Song fics
by alaskatrailmutt
Summary: Wrote about nine song fics. Mixed fandoms, TWEWY,Tsubasa,KH,FF7. All very short. Putting Disclaimer here lol. I own nothin!


**I have not felt like writing anything recently (just call it laziness). So I figured doing the ten song ipod shuffle fic prompt floating around would be a good way to bother write something.**

**INJECTION- RISE AGAINST - TWEWY**

Joshua was sick of the same day in the RG. Life was dull, each hour ticked by and he could never sleep. He wanted to do something meaningful with life and there was nothing to do that was meaningful, so what else was there to do but enter the game? The game meant something, the prize did not. Being composer wasn't what Joshua had imagined ether. Then he saw Neku, who lived free by himself, a lone wolf and not unhappy for it ether. That wasn't the way to live ether. Joshua was sick of relying on other people and Neku needed to learn to rely on people. As a team the two did not get along, for obvious reasons, but they where still somehow friends for those reasons. Both of them trying to make every second count.

**THE AIRWAY-OWLCITY-TWEWY**

She was in her room, sprawled out on the bed a magazine on the sheets. Shiki wanted to see him today ,but Neku was always somehow never quite in her reach. She could always see him there, laughing with him, loving him, knowing him. Life in the RG was so different now and Shiki wanted to taste life for herself. Neku always tasted life, creating art unaware of her passing by, but when she made herself known he was more than glad to watch her in her craft. She wanted to be his partner again, not just a person he knew. Shiki was unsure with their similar-but-different interests how to make those things happen. Neku was too busy to notice girls in that way, and she being a girl WANTED him to see her that way. Maybe they should hang out, very, very soon.

**EVERYBODY HURTS-AVRIL-Kingdom Hearts**

Kari was lonely and she began to understand how everyone on the journey felt. Hurt, lonely, afraid outside of the realm of waiting and patience. She couldn't even remember who it was she was missing so deeply and that upset her even more. There had been SOMEONE more and he was important, he gave her life joy and fun and meaning on that island off the main shore. And she couldn't remember, the bottle messages out to see only held questions never the answers. What if she never remembered him? Would it plague her all her life? Was she a bad person for forgetting? And then she heard that voice in her head, it sounded like him, it felt like him, who was it? Sora, she knew it was Sora, and everyone remembered.

**SHES GOT A BOYFRIEND NOW- BOYSLIKEGIRLS-FF7**

It didn't matter, it didn't matter it didn't matter. He told himself this in his memory as a young seventeen year-old trying to study for solider. If Tifa wanted to be with that GUY, that JERK,and not him…Well it was none of Cloud's concern. She was able to make her own choices. He took a trip to SOLO DE MIO, there where enough girls there to be entertaining for a night, but not in the way Tifa had been. Never in the way of , "Lets talk about something, lets sit here and talk about the future". In the end standing here today, as a Twenty three year-old he realized all of that searching was silly. He wouldn't want another girl even if Aeris had been a good substitute. He didn't want anyone if it wasn't she and in the end, it wasn't like Cloud really cared.

**OMEGA (INTERLUDE)- KYO- Kingdom Hearts 368/2**

There where the hidden things Roxas didn't know. There where the memories of walking along those different words alone. There was meeting up for ice cream at the beach. There was something before that he couldn't' remember and then everything rewound after the present.

**BORN FOR THIS- PARAMORE-TWEWY**

He kept going back to doing the same things every day. He hated it was so easy to fall from the life in the RG to the UG. He wanted to live life like he had before, they all did, on the clock, making every second count. And Algebra was not instilling any of those feelings. Everyone in the life Beat returned to wanted him to do better, but he just wanted to LIVE a real life; not college, and get a job. He wanted his life to mean something, and it did, every day he fought for Rhyme, to keep her safe. But it wasn't the same. Beat asked Neku about this once, and Neku agreed on the need to be part of something more, something important. The art lover looked at beat before claiming, "You know what I do to remind myself Beat?' The UG was something no one spoke of much, Beat responded, "Nah man, whatcha you do?" "Every time I feel myself…Uh, feeling emo…" He paused, "Feeling bored, feeling "in routine". I pretend I've only got seven days." At that Neku started running, before yelling "104 BEAT, ten minutes." Both smiled."

**EVEROTHER TIME-LFO-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

Kurogane wanted Fai to talk to him about their last argument but, it wasn't going to happen. It didn't matter how long they had been traveling together, Fai was hot and cold and on and off. Usually he wanted to kill the mag, but everything he wanted to kill the mage for is why he loved Fai. They would chase each other like idiots and things would be fine. Other times Kurogane would get pushed into a lake, wet and sputtering only to have Fai stick his tongue out and dance away laughing. He wouldn't know what to do without the idiot though, life would be pretty boring with out him. Even if there would be a lot more peace for the travelers, every other world Fai gave Kurogane some reason to want him back and not marooned on the planet.

**YOUR ALL I HAVE-SNOW PATROL**

There was a lot wrong gin this world, all the madness. The world wanted a piece of them, wanted to rip them apart. There was no forgiveness here in the Shibuya. Naturally with only her to rely on, she became important to Neku. Only Neku didn't want Shiki to be the only thing he cared about. "Neku quite being mean to me!" Shiki was complaining about his bluntness, but it was refreshing, so often her friends never said what they meant and played with her head. If Neku wanted to say something, it was well and clear it would be important. She didn't mind Neku being her partner, she was luck for it. Even if Neku, had a lot of issues and wasn't the most stable guy in the world, he was all she had in the game. Neku didn't want to look at her the way he knew he was looking at her as she sat down on that day in the RG. Shiki munched on a hotdog, in between bites saying, "What are you looking at?" Neku glanced up from the bench floor. "You. This seems more like you than that other girl ever did" And he got up and walked away smiling.

**THE LITTLE THING GIVE YOU AWAY- LINKIN PARK-Fruits Basket**

Kyo couldn't stop staring at Kuragura. Jealous she had said, selfish she had said. Why would he CARE about those things? She played with me, even if there where motives, selfish ones, that did not make any of the moments less special. She would never truly love all of him for what he was… Little things told him she was always afraid since that day. But I had loved her, he thought, as a friend I had loved her even if I hated her still for never going away. I had wanted her, someone to always stay. The wish was true for all the cats, and no one every really stayed. He wanted her to leave him alone so they wouldn't hurt eachother. He didn't want to get hurt when she left him, he didn't want her to get stigmatized for knowing him. Alone he had been as a child, not even his mother truly loved him. Even if he drew weird eggs in the dirt as a kid, every kid deserved to had a friend to play with. Even a manipulative clingy friend like her. She had been what he needed and she had been what he needed at the time. "I hate myself for it." she whispered. And Kyo hugged her because no, he could never hate her. The reasons where not important, the moving on from that day was what would be important. She could be free without him, even if she wouldn't be around to pester. Kurgara stood there crying until Kyo walked away. She smiled, he was kind for not hating a girl like her.


End file.
